Di que me quieres
by miharu vargas
Summary: Romano cree que España le esta evitando, por que no le ha llamado y ni si quiera un mensaje, aunque sabe de todos los problemas del otro pero no quiere aceptarlo, hasta que esta justo frente a el. En cuanto veneciano cree que España quiere acabar con su hermano. /me salio algo fail el resumen pero bueno aquí lo dejo/


"**Di que me quieres." –spamano yaoi-**

El italiano sureño estaba recostado sobre el pasto, esperando que las nubes volvieran a cambiar de forma nuevamente, suspira mientras piensa

-"Que estará haciendo el español en este momento?" – siempre se le venia el mismo pensamiento y eso le preocupaba pero antes de coger el teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, le daba miedo molestarlo por que ni si quiera lo llamaba, Romano cree que es a causa de los problemas económicos, aunque el italiano y su hermano también pasaban por lo mismo, este se podía mantener en contacto con varios países.

-Maldito bastardo spagna! Nunca llamas! –Grita con todas sus fuerzas molesto antes que nada por el español.

-Lovino….-suspira a sus espaldas el español que le observaba-No digas eso…- este se mostraba un poco triste pero aún así mostrando su singular sonrisa.

El italiano se levanto asustado sin dejar de mirar al español, suspira, mira levemente a los ojos.

-Como diavolo quieres que no diga eso?! ¡¿Ni si quiera llamas?!- Molesto, se cruza de brazos, desviando la mirada.

-Lovi! No eh tenido tiempo-El español se acerca por detrás del italiano, mientras trataba de dar su excusa como siempre lo solía hacer.

-Tsk…No voy a caer nuevamente con esas estúpidas excusas que haces idiota-Molesto y Con lágrimas en los ojos, mira leve, para después echar a correr para no ver lo mentiroso que era el español.

-LOVINO!- El español echo a correr detrás del italiano que tanto quería, le toma el brazo, para después tenerlo aferrado para si.-Si te mintiera ya lo hubieras sabido, yo te quiero y no quiero que nuestra relacion se rompa-Trato de buscar los ojos entre el pelo del castaño rojizo, sin obtener ninguna mirada de este, le toma el rostro, besándole la frente.

-No hagas eso idiota-trato de forcejear para que le suelte, pero no tiene suerte.

El español lo abraza mas hacia si, mientras que el italiano se sonrojaba por rabia y por que estaba demasiado cerca del español, tan cerca estaba de el que lo colocaba nervioso. Antonio miraba, tratando de buscar los ojos del joven italiano.

-Lovi~ di que me quieres-Sonreía de manera un poco tonta, según el italiano.

-Pa-para que quieres que diga eso?-Mira al español con el ceño fruncido.

-Por que, quiero que sepas que no te miento-El estaba diciendo la verdad pero Lovino no quería creerle del todo.

-Y que, si no te digo?- sigue mirando al español, apoyándose en el pecho de este.

Sonríe de manera diferente, lo carga.

-Te llevare a mi habitación y Haré que grites que me quieres ~ - Dice con sonrisa picara, mientras cargaba al italiano e iba caminando hacia haya.

-MALDITO BASTARDO! SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ!- hacia pataleo en el hombro de este golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque fue imposible.

El español llega hasta su casa con el italiano al hombro, procuraba cerrar todas pero todas las puertas cosa que ni entrara, ni que saliera gente. Una vez que vio todo, lanza al italiano a la cama, se coloca encima del chico. La luz del sol que provenía de la ventana de la habitación, hacían brillar los ojos verdes del español.

-Por qué quieres hacer esto?-Fue como la pregunta mas tonta que hizo el italiano mientras se sonrojaba.

-Porque te quiero y no puedo dejar que te alejes de mi-Contesta el español serio. Según el italiano eso le pareció lindo, aunque lo hubiera visto en algún poema del país de la pasión.

-No digas eso…-Desvía un poco la mirada sin dejar de mirar al español.

-Que lindo ~ eso me gusta, tu color-Antonio se acerca al oído de Lovino, mordiéndolo suavemente.

El italiano ante el acto del español trata de resistir el deseo de placer y amor que se siente en ambos, hasta que el español lo sigue mordiendo y dejándole marcas.

-Te dije Antonio! Suéltame de una vez! – molesto por todas las marcas que le dejaba el español.

-No pienso dejarte ir esta vez – se coloca cara a cara con el italiano molesto, haciendo que el joven se sonroje.

Por qué? Demonios maledetto idiota-El italiano se resistía ante la mirada provocadora de Antonio.

-Ya te lo dije…No quiero perderte, te quiero por eso no voy a dejarte ir hasta que deje mi marca en ti-Antonio se le notaba serio y con una voz profunda y sexy, cosa que Lovino se colocaba cada vez mas nervioso y con ganas de besarle con pasión.

-Antonio! Maldición eres un maldito per…-El italiano no alcanza a terminar de hablar cuando de sorpresa el español lo besa apasionado.

Al momento que pasaban los minutos Lovino ya no podía resistir mas esa tentación cuando siente la lengua hispana jugando con la suya mientras se besaban. El italiano le arranca la camisa de un forcejeo, mientras que el español le manda un tirón haciendo que la camisa del chico italiano se saliera todos los botones. Antonio le aparta la camisa para lamerle los pezones y morderlos.

-Ugh…-Gemía aguantando todo-Ugh…idiota…

-No me digas idiota, Lovino-Sube al rostro del chico quedándose nuevamente cerca sintiendo la respiración un tanto agitada.

Lovino lo separa un poco y trataba de reafirmar su respiración. Antonio queda casi hincado, viendo levemente al joven. El sureño se acerco para desabrocharle el pantalón y arrebatarle los boxers rojo tomate dejando al español sin nada con que taparse, este miraba casi paraplejo al ver al italiano haciendo tal cosa y el chico se acerca al enorme bulto que sobresalía, comenzándolo a lamer mientras pensaba.

-"Como diavolo voy a meterme esto en la boca?" – Lo seguía lamiendo, haciendo que el español se deleitara.

-Ugh…nh…-gemía muy leve con el placer que le proporcionaba el italiano-Roma…no.

El chico italiano, después de varios minutos lamiendo el miembro del español, lo mete completo dentro de su boca, haciendo que el español comience a sentir.

-Lo…-Lovi… ya me vengo-Levemente, entre gemidos de placer- Ya me vengo- Se apresura de que el italiano sacara la boca del miembro, cuando justo salta todo el semen del español encima del chico – Lo…lo siento – dice el español limpiando todo el rostro ajeno.

-No te preocupes-Mira leve al español.

Antonio empuja a Lovino en la cama nuevamente y este le quita el pantalón y la ropa interior en un instante.

-Voy a hacer que me digas que me quieres – Vuelve a decir el español – Pero te voy a preparar, no quiero hacerte daño – Este baja y comienza a lamerle la entrada al italiano para después comenzar a introducir sus dedos dentro del chico.

-Ya estoy listo apresúrate!-trata de apurarle-

El español empezó de a poco a introducir su miembro al interior, lo empezó a introdicr lento para que se acostumbre al tamaño de "Madrid" para despúes embestir lo mas fuerte haciendo que el italiano ya no gimiera si no que gritara de placer.

El hermano menor de Lovino, Feliciano iba pasando por un lado de la casa cuando escucha gritos.

-Ve~? Fra-fratello – Reconoce los gritos de su hermano en cualquier lado.

Preocupado el menor se dirige por la parte de afuera a seguir los gritos que venían en aumento, llegando finalmente a la ventana de la habitación, según el menor era favorable que la cortina haya estado abierta pero al acercarse a ver nota las embestidas del español a su hermano.

-Ve! – Un tanto asustado, creía que su hermano estaba muriendo por manos de su hermano España- Spagna! Esta matando a mi fratello- Corre hacia la entrada para sacar a su hermano de el tan despreciable lugar. Pero al tratar de forcejear la puerta nota que estaba cerrada con llave.

-Fratello! Fratello! VE! –Se larga a gritar y a llorar creyendo que el mayor estaba muriendo.

El italiano mayor escucha levemente el sollozo del menor, aunque no podía escapar de ahí por que el español no le dejaría.

-Bastardo! Nh…nh mi… hermano…nh esta llorando – Entre gemidos tras las embestidas que iban cada vez mas fuertes.

-Te dije, dime que me quieres ~ -Sonríe, entre el placer haciendo que el chico ya se sintiera removido por parte del español.

Las fuertes embestidas por parte del moreno hizo que el italiano se sintiera removido en su interior.

-Antonio… me voy a venir!- desesperado por el orgasmo que se acerca demasiado rápido.

-Lovi~ de mis amores, me puedo venir dentro de ti? – dice con una agradable sonrisa, haciendo que el italiano asintiera.

El español finalmente tras tantas embestidas " se viene" dentro del cuerpo del joven, quedando totalmente cansado empezó a sacar su miembro con cuidado del italiano.

-Ya Lovino ¿tienes algo que decir? – el español mira a los ojos del chico.

-Tsk… maldito idiota…te…qui-quiero…-se sonroja al tener que admitirlo.

-Mi romanito eres muy lindo ~ - Lo abraza, hasta el punto de casi asfixiarlo.

-Ya bastardo! Suéltame! Tengo que ver a Feliciano-Molesto arranca de los brazos del español.

El italiano sureño se apresura en vestirse, sale rápidamente al pasillo, mientras que el español se vestía eh iba detrás de su amor.

-Que paso con Feliciano?- Pregunta algo confundido el español.

El italiano le mando una mirada cuando se trataba de abrochar su camisa dándose cuenta que le habían rebatado los botones.

-Feliciano esta llorando idiota!- llega a la puerta de entrada buscando la llave para ver a su pequeño hermano.

Feliciano, que seguía llorando afuera comienza a sentir pasos y cree que era el español que iba a atacarlo, observa la puerta cuando la abren, ve una figura alta pero noto que no era el español si no su hermano.

-Fra-fratello? Ve~? – Entre sollozos un tanto asustado.

-Si, idiota que haces acá?- Le contesta el mayor, de brazos cruzados.

El menor se le lanza encima a su hermano a abrazarlo, cuando ve la figura del español que estaba detrás de su hermano y algo asustado y tratando de parecer fuerte se acerca.

-Hermano spagna que le estabas haciendo a mi fratello- Estaba temblando pero queria proteger a su hermano mayor como, el mayor lo hacia con el.

-Feliciano… no me estaba haciendo nada-El italiano mayor le toma el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Uhm….estábamos haciendo el amor- Lo dice como si nada, riendo.

-Ve?-queda paraplejo.

Lovino lo mira, este se encontraba sonrojo, bajo la mirada acercándose a este.

-Antonio…tu maldito idiota bastardo!-lo golpea en el estomago con un cabezazo.

-Ouch…Lovi…no hagas eso, duele-adolorido, quejándose con el golpe de su amor.

-Era una cosa que iba a decir….no confesarle tal cosa a mi estupido hermano-molesto mira al español.

-Ve~ fratello creí que te estaba matando- se acerca a su hermano mayor, para abrazarlo-Menos mal que estas bene~

-Bene… no estoy tanto, por il idiota, me dejo adolorido- Recibe el abrazo del menor.

-Sabes feli~, Lovino me dijo que me quería, eso me hace feliz- Sonríe uniéndose al abrazo.

-Bene fratello tengo que ir a ver a Lud~ per tengo que jugar football- Sonríe yéndose en un instante.

-Ne~ Lovi~ te quiero, no, te amo! – Sonríe tomándole la mano al sureño.

-Yo…igual…bastardo-sonríe aferrandose a el.


End file.
